Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6-2(-p-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 6 {-2(}\gray{-p-1}{)} $ $ 6 + {2p+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2p + {6 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2p + {8}$ The simplified expression is $2p+8$